Obesity is a significant health problem due to its serious medical complications that include co-morbidities such as hypertension, insulin resistance, diabetes, coronary artery disease and heart failure (collectively referred to as Metabolic Syndrome). Obesity and its related co-morbidities continue to cause rising health issues in the developed world and are beginning to affect the developing world as well. The negative health consequences of obesity make it the second leading cause of preventable death in the United States and impart a significant economic and psychosocial effect on society. See, McGinnis M, Foege W H., “Actual Causes of Death in the United States,” JAMA, 270, 2207-12 (1993). There is a need to identify and develop new medications that treat and/or prevent obesity and its associated co-morbidities, in particular Type II (Type 2) diabetes.
More recently, sodium-glucose co-transporter (SGLT) inhibitors, particularly SGLT2 inhibitors, have been shown to block the reabsorption of glucose from the renal filtrate in the glomerulus thereby inducing glucose excretion in the urine. As excess glucose is excreted, there is a decrease in blood glucose level, decreased hepatic storage of glucose, decreased insulin secretion and, subsequently, decreased carbohydrate conversion to fat and, ultimately, reduced accumulated fat. Selective inhibition of SGLT2 is expected to normalize plasma glucose by enhancing glucose excretion. Consequently, SGLT2 inhibitiors provide an attractive means for the improvement of diabetic conditions without increasing body weight or the risk of hypoglycemia. See, Isaji, M., Current Opinion Investigational Drugs, 8(4), 285-292 (2007). For a general review of SGLT as a therapeutic target, see also Asano, T., et al., Drugs of the Future, 29(5), 461-466 (2004).
Representative examples of glycosides that have been shown to be useful for the treatment of NIDDM and obesity can be found in the following disclosures: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,515,117; 6,414,126; 7,101,856; 7,169,761; and 7,202,350; U.S. Publication Nos.: US2002/0111315; US2002/0137903; US2004/0138439; US2005/0233988; US2006/0025349; US2006/0035841; and US2006/0632722; and PCT Publication Nos.: WO01/027128; WO02/044192; WO02/088157; WO03/099836; WO04/087727; WO05/021566; WO05/085267; WO06/008038; WO06/002912; WO06/062224; WO07/000445; WO07/093610; and WO08/002824.
Certain glycosides are genotoxic and impact a cell's genetic material such that they may be potentially mutagenic or carcinogenic. Genotoxic materials may be detected using standard assays such as the In Vitro Mammalian Cell Micronuleus Test (MNvit), Organization for Economic Co-Operation and Development (OECD) Draft Test Guideline (Draft TG) 487 (2007); In vitro Mammalian Chromosomal Aberration Test, OECD TG 473 (1997); Bacterial Reverse Mutation Test, OECD TG 471 (1997); Mammalian Erythrocyte Micronucleus Test, OECD TG 474 (1997); or the like.
Consequently, there still exists a need for a more effective and safe therapeutic treatment and/or prevention of obesity and its associated co-morbidities, in particular, Type 2 diabetes and related disorders.